Misty Island Rescue
Misty Island Rescue is a Thomas and Friends special. It will be released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010. It will be released on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Center is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special super strong, deep red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland, is being used to make the Center. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Center. Diesel, convinced that he is better than the steamies, decides to take the Jobi wood to the rescue center himself and races down the tracks with the Jobi wood. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over a cliff edge but the Jobi wood crashs into the sea below - now there is no wood to build the Rescue Center. As a reward for his daring rescue Thomas is given the job of collecting new wood from the mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendham Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from its tugboat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hide outs, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway, and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood! With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands! Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Hiro * Victor * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Spencer (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameos) Locations * Misty Island * Shake Shake Bridge * The Search and Rescue Center * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Kerry Shale as The Fat Controller, Henry, Gordon, and James * William Hope as Edward and Percy * Glenn Wrage as Rocky and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Captain and Salty * Togo Igawa as Hiro UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Fat Controller, Harold, Captain, Dash, and Salty * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Togo Igawa as Hiro Bonus features US DVD: * "The Search for Thomas" game * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video * "Sir Topham Hatt" Karaoke music video UK DVD: * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song * Water (Down at the Station) * "The Search for Thomas" game * "The Fat Controller" song Trivia * This special will be shown in select UK and US theaters. * This is the first special to be released on Blu-ray. Gallery File:MistyIslandRescueDVD.jpg|DVD cover File:MistyIslandRescueprototypeDVDcover.jpg|Prototype cover File:MistyIslandRescue1.png File:MistyIslandRescue2.png|Salty and Percy File:MistyIslandRescue3.png|Misty Island File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:MistyIslandRescue5.png|The Search and Rescue centre File:MistyIslandRescue6.png File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:MistyIslandRescue8.png|Bash and Dash with Ferdinand File:MistyIslandRescue9.png|Thomas is hit with a log File:MistyIslandRescue11.png File:MistyIslandRescue12.png File:MistyIslandRescue19.png File:MistyIslandRescue20.png|Ferdinand at the Sodor Steamworks File:MistyIslandRescue21.png File:MistyIslandRescue22.png File:MistyIslandRescue23.png File:MistyIslandRescue24.png|Gordon, Edward, and James on a boat File:MistyIslandRescue25.png File:MistyIslandRescue26.png File:MistyIslandRescue27.png File:MistyIslandRescue30.png|Thomas on Shake Shake Bridge File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Harold, and Thomas promo File:MistyIslandRescuepromo2.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas in the tunnel File:MistyIslandRescuepromo3.jpg|Thomas being pulled on the raft File:MistyIslandRescuelogo.png|Logo File:Bashpromo.png|Bash File:Dashpromo.png|Dash File:Ferdinandpromo.png|Ferdinand File:Captainpromo.png|Captain External links * HiT News - Misty Island Rescue * HiT News - Thomas and Friends New CGI Animated Feature Length Movie * Thomas and Friends UK - Little Blue Book * Screenvision Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles